Enigma
|ja_kanji = エニグマ |engname = Misterioso |user = Terunosuke Miyamoto |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 (electronic musical project) (Thelonious Monk song/album) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = C |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Terunosuke Miyamoto, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Enigma is a dark colored humanoid Stand. Its body is covered in lighter colored standards resembling question marks. Other features include dotted round eyes and heart shaped kneepads. In both the colored manga and anime, Enigma is portrayed as being entirely purple. Ability Enigma is not suited for direct combat, but its esoteric ability to seal people inside pieces of paper makes it a fearsome Stand difficult to fight and escape from. Paper Seal Enigma is able to transform objects and people, including the user, into pieces of paper.Chapter 405, Enigma Boy (2) For simple objects and animals, Enigma can simply apply its ability. However, to trap a person in paper, the user must discover the habits the target displays when afraid.Chapter 406, Enigma Boy (3) Once he has witnessed them display their habit enough to be 100% sure it's their "tell", the Stand can capture the target the next time they display their "tell". When its ability is activated, part of the object is literally transformed into paper and the rest of it is slowly but inexorably absorbed.Chapter 407, Enigma Boy (4) The patterned design produced is reminiscent of the works of . Once transformed, Terunosuke must keep the paper folded to keep the item inside but is free to unfold it later whenever he needs the trapped object or person released. Anyone is free to release something by unfolding the piece of paper. There is no restriction to what Enigma can transform. Terunosuke may seal anything ranging from fresh noodles to taxi cabs (including the driver), fire,Chapter 408, Enigma Boy (5) and loaded guns. The condition of the object or person trapped in the paper remains the same as long as the paper is kept in one piece but damaging the piece of paper results in an equivalent damage on said object or person. In addition, Terunosuke himself can transform into paper. The transformation is instantaneous, allowing him to evade attacks, and he can freely undo it as well. When as a piece of paper, Terunosuke can hover around to reposition himself. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= EnigmaStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Enigma attacking.png|Enigma attacking Tomoko EnigmaTrapsTomoko.png|Enigma traps Tomoko in paper Enigma Josuke.png|Enigma attacking Josuke EnigmaTrapsCrazyDManga.png|Enigma traps Crazy Diamond in paper EnigmaAttackingYuyaManga.png|Enigma Attacking Yuya |-| Anime= Enigma appears.png|Enigma appears, attacking Tomoko Enigma Attacking Josuke.png|Enigma attacking Josuke Enigma trapped Crazy Diamond in paper.png|Enigma traps Crazy Diamond in paper Enigma Attacking Yuya.png|Enigma Attacking Yuya Terunosuke trapped Yuya in paper.png|Terunosuke using his stand to trap Yuya Enigma stats.png|Enigma's stats Enigma KeyArt.png|Enigma's Key art |-| Other= Efigma.png|Statue Legend figure References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands